


Sibling/Family Bonding.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [33]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Oliver and Reagan are taken away by the Legends to do a mission with them and what happens when they come back.
Relationships: Kate Kane/Reagan, Michael Corinthos III/Original Male Character(s), Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Kagan one shot series. [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Sibling/Family Bonding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot Fanfic i hope you all enjoy it.

(over in Starling City over the Queens mansion Reagan and Oliver are in the backyard talking and joking around as their talking Mark pulls up outside of the house and 

stops the truck once it's stopped he puts it into park then shuts it off as the front door opens and he grabs the key's as they get out and he closes the door.)

Mark: Hey Thea.  
Thea: Hey.

(She walks over to him and hugs him then pulls away from him.)

Thea: How was the tour?  
Mark: Very tiring. You should The Bellas.  
Thea: I'm sure. What about?  
Mark: Oh their just as tired. They all went home to sleep for the next year as they put it.

(She laughs at him.)

Thea: So what the fans think of the new music from either group?  
Mark: Oh they loved it. Mainly one song that Calamity and Beca did together.  
Thea: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah that one always managed to get someone in the crowd to start crying and no i wasn't one of them.

(She starts laughing at him.)

Mark: I did that backstage. 

(They start laughing again.)

Thea: Did Beca at least or one of her other groupmates tell the women they wanted how the felt?  
Mark: Beca wants to it's just.  
Thea: Jesse!  
Mark: No. It's not Jesse whose trying to keep from telling Calamity how she feels about her.  
Thea: Theo!  
Mark: That would be him. Hell he's even doing it for Emily and Cynthia.  
Thea: Seriously.  
Mark: Yeah. So Beca said once their rested up she's gonna go back to Chicago and see Calamity.  
Thea: Evermoist live in Chicago now?  
Mark: Yeah. Serenity moved there to be closer to her sister.  
Thea: The other three just followed suit.  
Mark: No actually Veracity lives in Gotham so that she could be closer to Kate Mary and Alice of all people so.  
Thea: Wow.  
Mark: Jacob loves it so.  
Thea: Vera seeing anyone?  
Mark: Not that i know of why?  
Thea: Just asking.  
Mark: You're asking for a reason.  
Thea: She's cute so sue me.

(Mark laughs at her.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Thea: What?  
Mark: You've got a crush on Kate's sister.  
Thea: I do not.   
Mark: Yes you do. I mean i wouldn't blame you. I mean Veracity is hot so. But than again so are her bandmates and her sister.  
Thea: You need to get laid more.  
Mark: I would. But.

(He shows his ring finger.)

Thea: I mean't by the husband.  
Mark: I would but he's stll in Port Charles so.  
Thea: How are they doing?  
Mark: Well life has gotten better for him and his family.  
Thea: Brooklyn!  
Mark: Recovering nicely. Ned moved her back into the Quartermaine house and nearly lost his wife in the process of all of that.  
Thea: Why?  
Mark: She wanted to go and see her son but. He said Brooklyn was more important.  
Thea: Ouch.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Thea: Anyway. When are Michael and Wiley supposed to be visiting again?  
Mark: Soon. And i can't wait. Where are Oliver and Reagan?  
Thea: Working on their bikes.  
Mark: Oh.

(He locks up his truck then walks off towards the back yard as he gets there he sees them and laughs.)

Mark: Hey i know them.  
Thea: You do.  
Mark: Yeah it's the Green and Red Arrows.

(They both look at him as Thea walks off laughing.)

Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Hi.

(She stands up and walks over to him.)

Reagan: I'd hug you but.  
Mark: Oh please it's fine.

(She hugs him then pulls away from him. As he shakes Oliver's hand.)

Mark: Looking good.  
Oliver: Yeah.  
Mark: Yeah. He finally get the Bat wings off of his bike?

(Reagan looks off trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: No. And by the way thank you for that.  
Mark: Hey i just drew the Bat wings.  
Reagan: And but under em Batwoman's better than the Green Arrow.  
Mark: That was Calamity.

(She walks off laughing.)

Oliver: You two officially sucks.  
Mark: That's not the only Thea wants to suck.

(They both look at him and Reagan catches what he mean's.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Kate doesn't know.  
Reagan: Does Veracity?  
Mark: Nope.  
Reagan: Oh this should be good.  
Mark: Yeah. Where is Kate?  
Reagan: She's inside come on.

(He walks off with her into the house as they walk in she closes the door as they walk into the living room. As they walk in Toddler Mia sees her and smiles as she 

leaps into her arms which scares Felicity and it makes Mark laugh at her.)

Mark: Wow.  
Reagan: Yeah. We keep trying to get her to stop doing that.  
Mark: Yeah no kidding.  
LM: Hi Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Hi. Where's your aunt Kate?  
LM: Over there.  
Mark: Okay.

(He walks over to them and leans over the back of couch.)

Mark: Hey Superbat.

(They both jump up making Thea and Felicity laugh at them.)

Mark: Wow. Their super jumpy.  
Reagan: You're messed up Mark.  
Mark: I am but. That was funny. If only i had been recording that.  
Mia: Done.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Send it to me. I wanna send it to Evermoist and the Bellas.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Awe. She's no fun.  
Reagan: Oh she's plenty of fun.  
Mark: Not your kind of fun there Reagan.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Kate: I'm going to get him for that.  
Mark: Why? I didn't record you two jumping up like you two were doing something wrong.  
Kate: I'll get her later. But you.  
Mark: What?  
Kate: Superbat.  
Mark: Blame Mary and Winn. They got the ship names not me.  
Kara: So how did Calamity and Beca get there's?  
Mark: Amy!  
Kara: Oh.   
Mark: Yeah. Anyway.  
Felicity: How'd the tour go?  
Mark: Good. Both groups are very tired and well.  
Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. Khaled's aid really starting to get on my freaken nerves.  
Kate: Beca!  
Mark: Yeah. Whenever she'd get within feet of Calamity during the tour he'd stop her.  
Kara: Almost sounds like he's got a thing for her?  
Mark: He does. But the thing is Beca wants Calamity and he won't let her near her.   
Kate: So what she gonna do?  
Mark: Take a couple of days rest and then head back out to Chicago to see her.  
Kara: If she can get near her without him getting in the way.  
Mark: Yeah well last time i checked he lived in New York not Chicago.  
Kate: True. Anyway.   
Mark: Oliver's still sore over the prank that was pulled on him and the bike.

(Kate looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh come on Oliver that was funny.  
Oliver: Was not.  
Mark: Yes it was.  
Oliver: Would you.

(Mark looks at him and laughs as he walks over to the couch and sits down. As he sits down his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he 

gets annoyed and mutes it.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kara: Mark!  
Mark: That was my mother in law's ex husband.  
Felicity: What he want?  
Mark: Don't know. And i really don't care.  
Mia: Okay what did he do?

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Wiley's birth mother kidnapped him and when Michael found em. She ran off Carly ran after her.  
Mia: Okay.  
Mark: I over heard their conversation and well. I wasn't to happy with what he was telling her.

(Flashback to two weeks ago. Mark's in Port Charles trying to help the police find Nelle and Wiley after finding out where Wiley and Nelle are Mark got there in time 

to see Carly rush from the house but thought nothing of it as he went to search for Michael as he got to the room he called out to him. Getting him to look up at him 

seeing him he smiled at him.)

Michael: Hi.  
Mark: Hi. How is he?  
Michael: He's okay. Did you see my mom?  
Mark: She left.  
Michael: To go where?  
Mark: To look for Nelle.  
Michael: No Mark go find her. she finds her.  
Mark: Okay i'll go.

(He rushes from the room to go and find Carly. Out in the woods Mark's out looking for Carly as he's walking he comes up to someone talking as he gets to them he over 

hears what they say and grows annoyed as he walks out of the brush.)

Mark: Tell me you didn't just tell my mother in law to lie the police?

(They look at him and can tell he's annoyed.)

Jax: Mark!  
Mark: What the hell is your problem?  
Carly: Mark!  
Mark: Where's Nelle?

(She looks down and Mark follows her head in the direction it's pointed and looks.)

Mark: What happened? And you keep your damn mouth shut. Right now i'm not here as a cop. So tell me what happened?  
Carly: Me and Nelle were arguing. Like normal.  
Mark: Okay.  
Carly: And then she went to walk away i tackled her and then she managed to push me off i fell that away and when i came to she was hanging over a cliff.  
Mark: Did you try and save her?  
Carly: Yes. She had my hand but before she could reach for my other she lost her grip and fell.  
Mark: And you want her to lie police? Are you fucken insane?

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Jax: They won't believe her. I mean with the hell she put them through.  
Mark: Nelle's put a lot of people through hell. Not just Carly and her family.

(He looks at him.)

Mark: You're not lying to the police.  
Jax: Why the hell not?  
Mark: Because someday the truth could come out and then what happens to Carly then. You gonna protect her Jax. Or will you be to busy sticking it into Nina to care.

(He looks at him not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: You're not her lawyer.   
Jax: I know that but.  
Mark: And you're not her husband.

(They both look at him in shock.)

Mark: You lost the right to tell her to lie. Hell i remember back when Michael killed Claudia. You pissed when you found out that they had him lie about who killed 

Claudia. Now you want her to go and do the same damn thing with Nelle.

(He looks at him and can tell he's annoyed with him.)

Jax: I know that. It's just.  
Mark: No. She's not lying.   
Jax: Why not?  
Mark: Let's say. Let's say by some freaken miracle Nelle managed to grab onto something on the way down. And she manages to get back up here. What the hell are you 

going to the police then. If she comes back up here and tells them that Carly tried to kill her. The police aren't going to have the actual story. 

(He looks at him.)

Jax: But she didn't.  
Mark: But we don't know that for sure. Nelle's a world class pain in the ass. A fall isn't going to stop her from continuing to make her family hell.   
Jax: Well what you think she should do?  
Mark: Oh i don't know. Something you're even worse at then i am. Come on.

(They walk off back towards the cabin. End of flashback.)

Kate: You actually called him out on that?  
Mark: I did. And he wasn't to happy about it either.  
Reagan: You tell Michael and Sonny what he did?  
Mark: I did. And he was once again not to happy about.  
Thea: I know i wouldn't of been to happy if i had heard him say that.  
Mark: Michael wasn't happy in fact he got onto his case as much as i did.  
Reagan: What you mean by being even worse at?  
Mark: Oh telling the truth.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Mark: It's nothing important. I just wanted to shut him up.

(They start laughing than calm down. As they continue to talk and joke around the Legends walk in Mark looks behind him and see them.)

Mark: Uh-oh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The Legends and Ray are here.

(Kate looks at him and laughs at his face.)

Sara: Oh come on Mark.  
Mark: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt Ray's little girl feelings.

(They start laughing again as his phone goes off again he looks at the number and mutes it again.)

Sara: Something we should know?  
Mark: Long story short.  
Sara: Okay.  
Mark: I wanna deck my husband's former step father.  
Sara: Why?  
Mark: He wanted my mother in law to lie the police about Nelle Benson.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: (Acting gay) Oh excuse me Nelle Benson Jerome.

(They start laughing at how he said it. Then his phone goes off again seeing the number he laughs at it.)

Mark: Hey look someone else worth talking too.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Thea's girlfriend.

(She looks at him as he quickly gets up and runs from the house which makes both Oliver and Reagan laugh at her.)

Mark: Hey Calamity.

(That really gets everyone laughing as she starts beating on him. Then stops as Reagan walks over to her then grabs her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Nothing much.  
Mark: Okay. What you call me for?  
Calamity: Depends on why everyone is laughing.  
Mark: I'm picking on Oliver and Reagan's sister.  
Calamity: Explains alot.  
Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah. It's just i'm trying to get to sleep but i'm actually not that tired.  
Mark: Seriously?  
Calamity: Yeah. I was thinking about heading into Gotham to see Beca. But i don't have address.  
Mark: You saw each other all the time during the tour?  
Calamity: Yeah i know that. But not what i mean't.  
Mark: Oh okay. Um Beca went through Kate to get her apartment. Hey Kate.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Calamity wants Beca's address.

(She looks at him and nods her head as she writes down the address and hands it to Mark who tells her he'd send her the address in a text.)

Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: You're gonna tell her aren't you?  
Calamity: Maybe.  
Mark: Okay. Just be careful.   
Calamity: I will be.

(Then he hangs up with her and sends her Beca's address once it's sent he walks back into the house to see everyone still talking and joking around. Later back out by 

the bikes Mark and Thea are helping Reagan and Oliver out with the bikes as their working on them Kate Sara and Kara are out there watching them talk and joke around 

as their joking around Kate hears a car pull up and sees someone get out of it seeing who it she walks over to him.)

Kate: You're Michael right?

(He looks at her and nods his head at her.)

Michael: Kate Kane!  
Kate: The one and only.  
Michael: I kind of figured. Mark's told me and my family so much about you.  
Kate: All lies i swear.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Michael: I'm sure. Anyway. Where is my husband?  
Kate: He's back here. Hey is that?  
Michael: Yeah that's Wiley.  
Kate: Wow. You mind?  
Michael: No.

(He walks over to the backseat and opens the door once it's open he takes him out and hands him over to Kate who holds him seeing her he smiles a little at her as Kara 

walks up to them.)

Kara: Wow. Kate!

(She looks at her friend and laughs.)

Kara: Whose this?  
Kate: This is Wiley.  
Kara: Oh this is Mark's step Son.  
Kate: Yeah and this is his father and Mark's husband.

(Kara looks at him and he waves at her.)

Kara: At least he's cute.

(Kate looks at her and laughs. Then they walk off towards the back yard where Mark's there with Oliver helping him out with his bike as their working on it Kate walks 

into the yard holding Wiley Sara seeing her with him laugh as she walks over to her and looks at him. As their playing with Wiley Mark looks up and sees them seeing 

them he starts smiling and the excuses himself as he wiping his hands.)

Mark: Hey good looking.

(Michael turns and looks at him.)

Michael: Hey.  
Mark: What brings you two here?  
Michael: Jax!

(Mark looks at him and gets annoyed.)

Michael: Look babe i know you're not to happy with him.  
Mark: No i'm not.

(He walks off with Michael right behind him.)

Michael: Mark come on. You gotta see it from his point of view.  
Mark: His point of view. Michael his point of view could of gotten your mother arrested had Chase or any of the police officers working on Wiley's case gotten proof 

that something else had happened that night. He wasn't thinking about what could happen to her if the truth ever came to light. 

Michael: I know that.  
Mark: Okay.   
Michael: Trust me i'm still not to thrilled with that fact that he wanted her to lie. Mainly after the whole thing with them wanting me to lie about me killing 

Claudia.

Mark: I know. He got pissed off.  
Michael: He did.   
Mark: Anyway. What's up?  
Michael: Me and Wiley were just coming to see you when my mom said you kept ignoring Jax's phone calls so.  
Mark: I know it's been two weeks since Nelle's death but. I just.  
Michael: No Mark i get it. I hate it as much as you do.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Michael: But i was kind of surprised you came here instead of going to Port Charles to see me and Wiley after such a long tour?  
Mark: Yeah i know and i'm sorry. I'll make it up to you later.  
Michael: Oh how do you plan to do that.  
Mark: Let's just say it doesn't involve cloths.

(Michael smiles at him as he kisses him getting Mark to smile in it then he pulls away from him.)

Michael: I'm holding you too that.

(He looks at him and laughs as they walk back towards the back yard as they get there Mark plays with his step son whose still in Kate's arms. Over the next two or 

three weeks Mark and Michael continue to spend time together the more time they spend together the more their friends pick at them the more time Mark's friends spend 

with Michael and Wiley the more they start liking Mark's husband and loving his step son. Kate included Mark seeing how she is with one night started laughing at her.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Nothing it's just i haven't seen you that comfortable around baby.  
Kate: I'm not. You remember me when it came around to Clark and Lois's son right.  
Mark: Yeah. Kara went to pass you the baby and you quickly crossed your arms.  
Kate: Yeah well.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: No you're not.  
Kate: Have you seen Reagan?

(Mark looks at her and then shakes his head.)

Mark: Why what's wrong?  
Kate: I haven't been able to get a hold of her.  
Mark: Huh.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: Felicity hasn't been able to get a hold of Oliver either.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Huh.

(Over the next week as both Kate and Mark continue to try and get a hold of both Oliver and Reagan after about a week of being gone. Both Oliver and Reagan walked into 

Hold up to see a very mad looking Kate Kane.)

Reagan: Uh-oh.  
Oliver: What?  
Reagan: I'm seeing the look on my girlfriends face and she doesn't look to happy.  
Mark: Not just your girlfriend.

(Reagan looks over at Felicity who walks over to her husband and punches him which makes both Mark and Kate laugh at them.)

Oliver: Ow.  
Felicity: What the hell Oliver?  
Oliver: What?  
Felicity: You two disappear for three weeks and don't bother to call or tell anyone where your going.  
Reagan: Don't blame him. Blame the Legends.

(She say's that as they walk into the bar.)

Ray: Oh she's pissed i'm going.  
Kate: Ray Palmer you keep your ass right there.

(He puts his head down as Mark looks at Calamity as they walk into the bar.)

Mark: Oh look Evermoist is here.

(He walks over to them and hugs Veracity who laughs at him as he hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Charity: What's going on?  
Mark: Kate's Future Brother in law is about to get his ass kicked by Batwoman.  
Serenity: Oh my money is on Batwoman.

(Kate looks at her and laughs. Along with Veracity.)

Veracity: Oh you are ready know whose side i'm on.  
Oliver: No fair.  
Veracity: She's my sister and your sister is right.  
Oliver: What's that?  
veracity: Batwoman is better.  
Oliver: Hey.

(They start laughing at his face as she quickly hides behind Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Oliver: It's no fair when they have more respect for Kate.  
Mark: Oh come on Oliver they have a lot of respect for you. It's just that whole prank with the bike was funny.

(He claps hands with Calamity whose trying to keep from laughing.)

Serenity: Anyway. What's going on seriously?  
Mark: Well these two have been gone for three weeks and didn't think to call the wife and girlfriend.  
Oliver: It's their fault.  
Mark: You still could of called Felicity and Kate.  
Oliver: Sara wouldn't let us.

(Mark looks at her face along with Kara whose off in the corner laughing.)

Mark: And here i thought i had issues.  
Kate: You're the one who fell in love with his husband.  
Mark: Not my fault he's got a nice body under those cloths of his.

(She starts laughing then calms down.)

Mark: And of course i fell in love with his son. Who is becoming a big Evermoist fan.  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Yeah. Brooklyn plays How a heart unbreaks daily.  
Kate: And?  
Mark: And Wiley dances to it.  
Kate: Wow.   
Mark: But you're still his hero.

(Kate looks off laughing.)

Reagan: Oh come on.  
Mark: He even likes Supergirl.

(Kara starts laughing. Then calms down as both Reagan and Oliver look at her.)

Kara: Sorry not sorry.

(They look at her as Mark and Kate continue to laugh then calm down.)

Oliver: Anyway. They had a case they needed help on and well we agreed.

(Felicity looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: So you two agree to do a case and don't even bother to tell Kate and Felicity.  
Reagan: I tried to call and tell Kate. But dumb ass behind me throw my phone out of the fucken ship.

(She hands Mark her phone and Mark looks at Ray who looks up.)

Mark: Dude seriously.  
Ray: What?

(Then Michael runs into the bar looking for Mark.)

Michael: Hey uh babe.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Michael: There's this giant bear like thing out here.  
Mark: Giant bear like thing?

(He walks out of the bar and looks down the street and then looks into the bar.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks out of the bar and looks down the street as well.)

Kate: Oh come on. You idiots brought that damn giant stuffed toy to my city?  
Sara: What?

(She rushes out of the building and looks at it.)

Sara: Ray!  
Ray: It was Nate's idea.  
Nate: Hey.  
Mark: Look it doesn't matter whose idea it was. We gotta get it taken care of. Whose got feather?

(Kate looks at him and laughs as Sara does the samething.)

Barry: Or toy gun.

(Kate turns and looks at Barry as he walks up to them.)

Mark: Oh that was even better.

(He claps hands with him making him laugh even more.)

Sara: Okay okay you three.  
Michael: What the hell is that thing?  
Mark: The Legends call him Beebo.  
Michael: Beebo!  
Mark: Yeah. We faught it after all of the earths were merged.  
Michael: I'm gonna go hide in the bar.  
Mark: I would.  
Kate: I'm gonna go suit up.   
Mark: Yup. Who else should i call in Kara's team?  
Kate: For what?  
Mark: Take out Ray's pet bear.

(Kate walks off laughing as she goes back into the bar.)

Mark: Or better yet i can i always call in the Crows and tell them there's a giant bear roaming the streets of Gotham.

(She starts laughing even more as she walks off towards the basement of the bar as both Oliver and Reagan rush off to go get dressed.)

Sara: Really?  
Mark: Called for.

(She starts laughing at him. Later after all of the heroes once again take out Beebo they walk back into the bar covered in Feathers.)

Mark: Okay. Rule number one.  
Michael: What?  
Mark: You laugh no more sex.  
Michael: I wasn't going to laugh.  
Mark: And two.  
Ray: What?  
Mark: You bring that damn thing back again i'm letting Kate throw one of her Bata rangs at you.

(He looks at him as Mark starts dusting the feathers off of him and walks up to the bar. As he gets there Michael walks over to him and looks at him.)

Michael: It gone?  
Mark: It better be. Or i will let one of the Crows shoot Ray in the ass with rock salt.

(He looks at him and then looks off.)

Oliver: Well. Now I've officially seen it all.  
Reagan: Yup.   
Nikolas: Not all of it.

(They turn and look at him Mark looks at him and starts laughing.)

Mark: Oh my god.  
Nikolas: Whoever is behind this is going to be for a world of hurt.

(Mark looks at Michael who looks off.)

Mark: Ray!

(He looks at him and then quickly runs off as Nikolas laughs.)

Nikolas: You're right that was fun.

(He walks in more as him and Mark clap hands.)

Mark: Anyway. Kate this is Nikolas Cassadine.  
Kate: Hi.  
Nikolas: This is a nice place.  
Kate: Thanks. Didn't think gay bars were your scene.  
Nikolas: A bar is a bar i don't care who comes into them.  
Kate: Okay than.

(He laughs at her as he looks around.)

Mark: This believe it or not use to be a bank.  
Nikolas: No.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Nikolas: Wow.  
Mark: I know right.

(He looks at him and smiles seeing the looks on their faces Reagan knows they have some sort of past together but doesn't bring it up with Michael right there. Through 

out the night Mark spends time with his husband and some more of his friends from Port Charles as Kate and Reagan spend sometime with their friends and family as their 

talking and joking around Kate looks over at Mark whose pretty damn close to Nikolas Cassadine and seeing how close they are she can't help but wonder if there isn't 

something more to their past then just friendship feeling like Kate's watching them he excuses himself and walks over to her.)

Mark: What's going on Kate?  
Kate: You and Nikolas.  
Mark: What about him?  
Kate: What's your guys story?  
Mark: No story. We're just friends.  
Kate: You sure?  
Mark: Yeah. Why?  
Kate: You two just seem a lot closer then you and Michael are?  
Mark: We're no more closer then Calamity and Serenity are. Nik's like a brother to me.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: When my own family wasn't there for me. I found away to get to Port Charles and i'd go to see him.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: I mean the Cassadine's weren't to popular but. He's my friend he was there for me when i needed one.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: We good.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: Are right. Trust me Kate i know who i want and i married him.

(She nods her head at him as he walks back over to them and starts talking to them again as their talking Mark looks over at Veracity every now and then. Then goes 

back to his conversations. Through out the night Mark goes back and forth between his friends from Port Charles to everyone else in the bar as he walks over to Kate he 

wraps his arm around her shoulders getting her to laugh at him as he kisses her head then lightly pushes Serenity who starts beating on him making everyone laugh as 

their all laughing he grabs her and hugs her then pulls away from her as she walks back over to her bandmates. As the night continues Kate and Mark continue to spend 

time with their friends and family. As they all spend time together Kate looks around at everyone at the table and knows their all friends but in other ways their all 

a family weather their related by blood or adopted that one person will always be a part of family weather it's a family of siblings who are always at each other's 

throats growing or just a normal thing like a group of friends who hang out together or in a lot of other cases a group of heroes who go out every day to their jobs 

and at night doing everything they can to try and keep their cities safe. From the next big bad or giant teddy bears. All anyone has to know is that weather your a 

family with a group of friends or with the actual family all you have to know is if you have a problem you can always relie on your family because all you need is a 

little family and sibling bonding time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot. Because it was a little weird not having any of the Evermoist members with the three out of the ten Bellas in this one. But there will be Becalamity pairing in Kate's Soulmate which i will be working on later today. But i don't know if i'll put it up the same night. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed that one shot.


End file.
